Cachorro Guardián
by MarieUlrich
Summary: Parece ser que no solo Chris Redfield es blanco de artimañas de Wesker, ahora su hermana Claire conocerá lo que es tener un verdadero enemigo pero no solo abarcara a los Redfield sino a todos los que combaten el bio-terrorismo. Parejas con beso que CAPCOM no muestra (ChrisXJill)(AdaXLeon)(ClaireXPiers)(SherryxJake)
1. El comienzo

**La saga y personajes no me pertenecen solamente la historia**

Dado los sucesos donde el líder de Terra Save se vio implicado, al perecer fue disuelta y gran parte de sus miembros fueron reagrupados con la BSAA ya que la mayoría tenían entrenamiento militar útil para enfrentar la amenaza biológica. Claire Redfield se le fue ofrecido un puesto junto a su hermano pero ella creía que esos peligros se evitaban con diálogos.

Por ahora ella permanecía en su escritorio ordenando los historiales de cada encuentro de la BSAA con el bioterrorismo, dio la casualidad que entre las hojas con los informes provenientes de soldados entre ellos los de Chris Redfield mencionaran a un teniente que al momento de su deceso fue una gran pérdida tanto emocional como física para los hermanos

-"Alguien que sin duda tiene ideales para líder, seria Piers Nivans"- leyó mentalmente la pelirroja quien pudo sentir el dolor que provocaba ese nombre.

Dejo el papel a un lado para que la atención de su mirada fuera directamente a una de tantas fotografías que reposaba en su escritorio. Había una de Sherry junto con Leon después de un día de campo, la otra era con su hermano Chris, Jill, Barry y Moira; siendo como escenario una fiesta de bienvenida para la hija de Burton. Finalmente Chris hacia su presencia abrazando a dos jóvenes, ella sonriente y el ex compañero Piers Nivans feliz.

Alargo su mano para tomar la fotografía sin evitar que su dedo largo acariciara la imagen del moreno de ojos verdes, pese a ser solo amigos Claire tenia sentimientos mas allá de una simple amistad. Sin ánimos de seguir su trabajo simplemente se recargo en su silla con la fotografía en su regazo y la mirada zafiro perdida en el techo.

 _Flash Back_

 _-¿Crees que podre acertar Piers?- cuestionaba la Redfield mientras su ojo derecho se enfocaba en la mira del arma_

 _-Chris me conto que no recibiste entrenamiento y aun así te las has apañado para sobrevivir. Confió en ti- y esas palabras tenían más significado que solamente disparar al blanco._

 _La mujer no contesto mas puesto que no tenía respuesta ante su comentario, por lo que tomo aire y trato de enfocar su mente en el objetivo, el objeto a disparar era una copa de vino vacía que permanecía a 20 metros esperando ser añicos. Suspirando profundamente jalo el gatillo y pudo ver como esta explotaba recreando el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose en su cabeza, Piers con binoculares busco la copa para encontrarse únicamente con pedazos que brillaban en el rojo atardecer_

 _-Deberías unirte a nuestro pelotón- dijo el joven ahora posando su vista en la figura fémina que permanecía acostada boca arriba, pues de dicha forma no tendría que sostener el pesado rifle. La mirada esmeralda del joven se perdió en las curvas que la ropa escondía, la coleta de caballo era la cereza del pastel ya que Piers afirmaba que si había una definición de belleza Claire seria la viva imagen._

 _-Con mi hermano siendo tan sobre protector dudo que me dejaría- exclamo levantándose para sentarse y así poder ver mejor a su acompañante_

 _-Tienes razón, sin embargo no sería el único- respondió imitándola en su pose._

 _Ahora ambos estaban de frente, el mantenía una postura con las piernas estiradas mientras que Claire las tenía en forma de mariposa._

 _-Y ustedes sabrían lo que es la protección femenina- bromeo_

 _Sin embargo Claire eso haría, en el campo de batalla cualquier error podía llevarte a la muerte acción, que nunca tendría pues las personas que entraban en su vida eran demasiado valiosas como para perderlas. Pero aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella iba mas allá de cualquier sentimiento paternal, no iba a dejarle morir porque no deseaba una vida sin él. Pues con solo sonreírle a ella podía sentir como su mundo daba vueltas o aquellos abrazos "amistosos" que le hacían sentirse segura incluso del bioterrorismo. Lo mismos sentía el hombre, esas mejillas sonrojadas a causa de él o embriagarse con su aroma a jazmín cuando le tenía cerca._

 _-Piers …-_

 _-Claire …-_

 _Ambos sincronizaron al sentir que era hora de decirlo, el ojiverde iba a darle la palabra pero si era justo lo que pensaba entonces hablaría primero_

 _-Sé que es pronto pero… ehm- lograba ser fácil en su mente pero al fin de cuentas sonaba mas difícil –Me gustas y quisiera que tu fue… -_

 _El destino en muchas ocasiones puede llegar a ser tan cruel y una de ellas era este momento, el celular del soldado vibraba y sabía que Chris solamente llamaba si había problemas_

 _-¿Capitán? … ¿Edonia? … ¿Qué tan urgente? … ¿Ahora? … De acuerdo Capitán- suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que su pregunta debía esperar_

 _-Debes irte ¿Cierto?- cuestiono la pelirroja con cierto desanimo_

 _-Si… Es nivel s la misión, sin embargo- hizo una pausa para ponerse de pie y extender su mano hacia la fémina, quien acepto con gusto. Pero el teniente tenía otros planes, en cuanto estuvo de pie la envolvió en sus brazos logrando que sus labios estuviesen a pocos centímetros –En cuanto regrese, volveré a hacerte esa pregunta… -_

 _Y su rostro fue acercándose con lentitud sintiendo a su paso el aliento dulce de la contraria quien cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir el calor de los labios de Piers. Suaves, con ese sabor a menta que de inmediato se esparció por su boca junto con el suyo, ese beso pese a ser lento derrochaba amor mutuo. Las manos de Claire viajaron hacia su cuello para atraerle más y de esa misma forma Piers aprisionaba su cadera entre esos brazos torneados._

 _Los siguientes meses su único medio de conexión eran mediante emails, donde ambos platicaban sus anécdotas cotidianas y se expresaban lo tanto que deseaban verse pero esa misión estaba por extenderse cuando el teniente le dio la noticia de que su hermano tuvo una amnesia post-traumática al perder a 3 de sus hombres y ahora estaba perdido. Esta noticia preocupo bastante a la mujer pero al ver como Piers se enfocaba en buscarlo supo que estaba en buenas manos. Finalmente le encontraron donde Piers explicaba que no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero aun así el seguiría y su último mensaje fue el 30 de junio, donde escribía que la última misión se hallaba en China._

 _-¿Piers? ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Chris está bien?-_

 _-Claire...- desde primera instancia sabia sobre los sentimientos de su teniente y el darle esta noticia a su hermana era como cuando sus padres perecieron_

 _-¿Chris? ¿Estás bien? ¿Siguen en China? … ¿Piers?- de pronto sintió un hueco en su estomago, presentía una mala noticia por venir_

 _-Ha muerto… En cumplimiento de su deber como soldado- hubo un fúnebre silencio que alerto a Chris -¿Claire?-_

 _-Por el bienestar de la humanidad, tengo una junta Chris. Al menos estas bien hermanito- respondió ella_

 _-Lo siento… Yo debí-_

 _-Es nuestro trabajo, ese camino escogimos. Te espero en casa pronto- y colgó para soltarse en un llanto silencio donde maldecía al quien le arrebato la muerte, entendía su deber y las posibilidades de que muriera pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que dolía tanto, de que esa inquieta melancolía de no volver a verlo salvo en sus recuerdos le invadía lentamente._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Después de un doloroso recuerdo ella proseguía, esta vez tocaba archivar el caso donde ella misma se vio envuelta junto con los Burton. Al final del reporte algo llamo su atención

 _Encontramos en una isla próxima otro laboratorio de Alex Wesker  
En su interior había varias capsulas donde parecía haber cuerpos tal vez humanos  
Al hackear las computadoras encontramos informes que relacionan a la BOW H.A.O.S. y el hijo de Wesker, Jake Wesker. Sin embargo dado que no hay pruebas para continuar el caso, lo damos por cerrado temporalmente._

-Chris, hay una misión para ti y quiero entrar en ella- dijo la Redfield a su hermano con determinación, puesto que sabía que la astucia de los Wesker seguía después de que estos fallecieran.

 **Buenas, me ha dado por escribir fics de Resident Evil y más cuando supe que a Claire le salió otro pretendiente que muchos no deseábamos la muerte de él :c, espero les guste y las críticas constructivas bienvenidas (me ayudan a mejorar)**


	2. Insistencia

**Los personajes de Resident Evil no son de mi propiedad, sin embargo la historia sí.**

 **Capitulo 2 : Insistencia**

-¿Qué crees que encontraremos en ese lugar?- pregunto la Redfield mientras aguardaba sentada en los asientos del helicóptero

-Cualquier cosa relacionada con los Wesker, es de ir con cuidado- respondió el Redfield mirando a su hermana.

Ambos llevaban una vestimenta militar de la BSAA sin embargo el emblema de Claire no era otro más sino el que Piers le dio a Chris antes de fallecer siendo, haciendo de su recuerdo también una presencia en la batalla.

- _Tocaremos tierra en 2 minutos-_ trasmitió el piloto mientras maniobraba para descender en un terreno plano.

-Claire… Acepte que vinieras, siempre y cuando no te separes de mi ¿De acuerdo?- sostuvo el hombro de su hermana por momentos

-No te preocupes, solo investigaremos y nos regresamos- le guiño el ojo a su hermano y con suavidad se soltó del agarre.

- _Esta misión, ciertamente me está inquietando-_ pensó al momento en que veía como el helicóptero se marchaba.

El terreno a investigar era una isla boscosa, no se sentía en absoluto el calor pero si esa brisa fría que rodeaba el lugar. El equipo era de 4, dos de ellos se mantendrían en la costa para cualquier emergencia mientras que los Redfield irían a la delantera para investigar , el camino hacia las instalaciones era recorrer un sendero lleno de neblina que ciertamente recordaba a la mansión Spencer, sensación que Chris repudio pero prefirió no mostrar a su hermana para no preocuparla.

Finalmente el camino se termino y en su lugar solamente era una pequeña cabaña rustica abandonada, los informes explicaban que para acceder al laboratorio debían pulsar un interruptor que se encontraba detrás del único cuadro, lentamente la chimenea se abría en dos. Mostrando un pasadizo sumamente impecable con luces neón, el primero en entrar sería el mayor pero antes de hacerlo se giro a su hermana para entregar su fiel amiga, la Samurai Edge.

-Pero… Esto es tuyo- replico negándose a tomar un recuerdo muy importante para los STARS

-Barry puede encargarse de conseguirme otra, tómala. Sé que estoy siendo demasiado sentimental pero un cuchillo mío no te servirá tanto como esto-

-Chris … - la Redfield sin dudarlo más la tomo entre sus manos, admirando espontáneamente el legado que dejo tras la desaparecieron del equipo.

Al entrar en el laboratorio todo estaba relucientemente impecable, como si nadie hubiese usado para monitorear los pulsos cardiacos hasta las actividades cerebrales.

-Esto no pinta nada bien- murmuro Claire acercándose a examinar mejor los sitios, sus ojos azules fijaron la vista en el interior y de no ser por su curiosidad dejaría de lado que aun tenían un liquido desconocido además de viscoso –Parece que sí estuvieron ocupadas-

-Revisare de nueva cuenta el computador- respondió Chris enfundando su arma para manipular los aparatos.

Sus dedos agiles comenzaron primero por encenderlo, dado que ya estaban hackeados entrar al sistema no fue tarea difícil. En el panel principal había dos carpetas, en ellos el conocido expediente de Alex Wesker pero en el otro estaba un proyecto llamado "Fénix" pulsando la carpeta la pantalla se volvió oscura de nuevo.

-¡Vaya vaya! Parece que siempre pillan ustedes la trampa- una voz fémina robótica desconocida invadió todo el laboratorio

-¿¡Quien eres?- gritaron al unisonó los hermanos quien desenfundaron con velocidad para apuntar ciegamente

-Tal vez nos conozcamos pero ese no es el punto por ahora hermanos Redfield, dado haberse dado el tiempo de caer en esto. Les mostrare que es el proyecto Fénix-

El techo oscuro comenzó a iluminarse pero no para encender una luz sino comenzar a rodar un video, donde primero se pasaban los sucesos de China con HAOS

-Dado que Jake Wesker, heredo una sangre especial nos dimos a la tarea de crear soldados en miniaturas combinados con el fallido experimento HAOS. ¿Recuerdas Chris? ¿Esa enorme bestia capaz de matar a millones de humanos? Ahora está hecha a un tamaño humano, para ser más exacta a 5-

La continuación del video dejo ver como los 5 cuerpos que no enfocaban su cara les implantaban un virus desconocido que calmaba la mutación en sus cuerpos.

-Al principio despertaron con sus recuerdos humanos pero nos dimos a la tarea de que solo obedecieran nuestras órdenes. Fue difícil sin embargo exitoso- hizo una pausa para reír –Y ya que ustedes están aquí, les daré la calidad bienvenida con el prototipo 3 y 4-

Todo se apago y con ello entraron las luces de emergencia, juntando sus espaldas los hermanos presentían que esto no sería algo bueno.

-Aquí equipo Redfield, solicitamos apoyo inmediatamente… Repito apoyo inmediato- ordeno Chris por el auricular pero no hubo respuesta salvo la estática que daba un silencio fúnebre

-Los han matado nuestros prototipos Chris- la mujer desconocida aun no se marchaba

-¿Qué haremos Chris?- pregunto Claire preocupada sin apartar la vista de su arma

-Lo que venga lo evitaremos, pediremos apoyo una vez que salgamos de aquí- respondió el mayor buscando al nuevo enemigo

-¡Por arriba!- grito la menor

Y coordinados se alejaron de las dos sombras que venían por ellos, rodando a las orillas el par de miradas se posaron en los nuevos e indeseados invitados que parecían haber recibido órdenes pues comenzaron a atacarles.

La sombra más alta se encargo de Chris mientras que la otra fue directamente a Claire, lanzando ataques certeros y peligrosos que a duras esquivaban. Por parte del hermano Redfield la batalla se centraba en ataques físicos que de fuego pero aun así recibía uno que otro.

Por parte de la hermana disparaba pero no acertaba, en su lugar y por descuido se clavo un puño en su estomago que la mando a volar para chocar contra la pared, Chris al ver esto se desconcentro y con ello también fue golpeado.

El encuentro entre los 4 se extendió hasta las orillas del agua donde milagrosamente los Redfield pudieron salir y escapar, para ese entonces Claire tenía 2 costillas rotas y Chris un brazo lastimado. A tiempo lanzaron un llamado de ayuda por lo que ahora hacían tiempo en espera de ello.

-¡No debí traerte, maldita sea!- gritaba Chris furioso acercándose a su hermana

-Solo… aguantemos ante ellos- respondió con dificultad su hermana

-¡Mierda!- el capitán realmente estaba furioso consigo mismo

Huían en vano ya que los desconocidos encapuchados siempre les encontraban y de no ser por el equipo pesado que los distraía seguramente ya habrían muerto, sordamente se comenzó a huir el helicóptero seguido de mas. Un alivio que cruzo por sus cuerpos

- _Los vemos capitán, será mejor que busquen un espacio despejado_ -

Y así fue, como protector su hermana fue la primera en subir y rápidamente Chris le siguió una vez que no les siguieron, despegaron con agilidad ya estando por encima del mar supieron que estaban a salvo

-¡Ultima vez Claire que me convences!- regaño el hermano mientras era atendido

- _¡Capitán!-_ grito el copiloto cuando una alarma anuncio sobre peso

La última escena que Chris presencio de su hermana fue que la puerta del helicóptero se abría con rudeza, una mano humana sostenía del cuello a la fémina para tirarse con ella y chocar contra el frio e impetuoso mar.

-¡MALDITOS REGRESEN!- ordenaba con furia y era sometido por los médicos para evitar que también cayera -¡ES UNA PUTA ORDEN!-

 _-Lo sentimos capitán… Pero si nos acercamos el otr…-_

-¡ME VIENE EN GANA EL OTRO, ES MI HERMANA!-

Al final siguió su curso de regreso a la sede norteamericana de la BSAA, Chris fue sedado para no causar más estragos en la moral de los tripulantes ya que desobedecieron la orden de ir por la hermana menor del capitán.

 **Siempre pienso es no hacer extensos mis capítulos pero… Viva mi imaginación, sé que tengo un pequeño review pero para mí es bastante y un motivo por el cual seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos 3**


	3. Sorpresas

**Los personajes de Resident Evil no son de mi propiedad, sin embargo la historia sí.**

 **Capitulo 3 : Sorpresas**

Inclusive estar cayendo en vértigo no era barrera para que la pelirroja intentara salvar su vida, por ello luchaba contra el hombre encapuchado que intentaba matarla sin embargo el tiempo para ambos se les agoto cuando sucumbieron en el violento mar.

El suave arrullo de las olas acariciando la arena y su mejilla fue la que le despertó, su vista aun estaba borrosa fue por ello que parpadeo en varias ocasiones hasta que finalmente pudo ver bien. Lo único que logro fue sentarse ya que estaba en mal estado gracias a la lucha que tuvo anteriormente con aquel desconocido.

Su cuerpo estaba tendido boca abajo aun sin revelar quién era, podía acuchillarle ahora que no se mostraba consiente pero eso era de cobardes además, su cuerpo estaba sumamente agotado como para hacer algo que requiriera fuerza.

-¿Y si…?- se le cruzo la idea de ver de quien se trataba, pero podía despertar en cualquier momento.

Finalmente entre tanto debatirse desenfundo el cuchillo que su hermano también le regalo. A cualquier muestra de que se moviera reaccionaria, es por ello que a gatas se acerco y una vez frente al cuerpo le volteo boca arriba. Solamente podía verse la parte inferior de su rostro, confirmando al momento que era un hombre

-Venga- con la punta del arma blanca tomo parte de la capucha y la retiro para instantes tirarlo a un lado.

Miles de sentimientos vinieron a ella como las abejas a la miel, su corazón acelerado y sus lagrimas desbordando estaba incrédula de lo que sus orbes zafiro veían. Sus labios entreabiertos mientras que sus parpados reservaban el color de sus ojos yacía inconsciente Piers Nivans, no había cambiado nada en absoluto después de la última vez que le vio en aquella tarde.

La otra mano de Redfield temblorosa se acerco para acariciar su rostro y comprobar que su mente no estaba jugándole alguna especie de truco mental, pero bajo esos dedos pudo sentir la calidez que irradiaba el ex teniente

-Estas… vivo… ¿Cómo es… cómo es posible?- pregunto en voz alta sin dejar de lado aquella caricia que propinaba

Sin embargo la reacción no sería la misma para el joven que abrió sus ojos de golpe, verla ahí era una única oportunidad de matarla como se le encomendó. Es por ello que sus manos no las alargo para darle un cálido abrazo sino para postrarla en el suelo con sus manos estrujando su pálido cuello.

-Piers… Soy yo… Claire- intentaba traerle a sus viejas memorias y que de esa manera reaccionara pero la respuesta por parte del hombre solo era aplicar más fuerza

No podía esperar ver si reaccionaba o no, es por eso que su mano viajo directamente hacia la funda que rebosaba en su muslo derecho y de ahí sacar la Samurai Edge que su hermano le regalo. Sin intenciones de dispararle, golpeo suavemente su cabeza con la culata del arma y por inercia al dolor le soltó para sobarse.

La pelirroja aprovecho para zafarse pero nuevamente fue sometida por las piernas sin intención de soltarle

-¡Piers, reacciona! ¡¿Recuerdas el apellido Redfield?! ¿¡ A Chris!? …¿Aquello que ibas a decirme al regresar? - exclamo lo ultimo con tristeza

-¿C-Chris?- titubeo aun cuando Piers la estaba sometiendo a como estaban antes

-¡Si, mi hermano, el capitán de la BSAA!- ella no estaba intentando liberarse sino ayudarle

-¿BSAA?…La chica de cabello de fuego… - hablaba mas para sí mismo

Esos recuerdos comenzaban a inundar su cabeza como si se tratara de un documental, se veía a sí mismo entrenando con el capitán o aquella ocasión que conoció por primera vez a la hermana de Chris. El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que hizo que Piers se sostuviera la cabeza y soltara quejidos, pues los recuerdos eran opacados por una silueta que le ordenaba obedecerle de lo contrario, le haría tanto daño físico como pudiera

-¡Ya basta, aléjate de mi, extraña mujer!- gritaba mientras se ponía de rodillas

-Piers, nadie te hará daño- Claire lentamente se acerco a el

No le importaba si volvía a reaccionar negativamente, ella rodeo su cuerpo en sus brazos añorándole después de que este falleciera, las lágrimas brotaban sin parar y sollozaba en el pecho agitado del contrario

-¿… Claire?- mascullo abriendo sus ojos al sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo femenino que le volvió loco

-Estas a salvo Piers- murmuraba en repetidas ocasiones aferrándose más a las ropas mojadas del teniente

-¡Claire!- exclamo en tono melancólico correspondiendo al abrazo

-…Estas vivo…- dijo mas para ella misma antes de toser sangre.

Se permitió un esfuerzo mas solamente para ayudar al joven, a cambio de los esfuerzos la costilla rota perforo el pulmón que la obligo a desmayarse por el constante interno.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pues el castaño se encontraba custodiando a la mujer que rebosaba en aquella cámara de recuperación. Las heridas que él le ocasiono eran de gravedad y es por ello que tardarían mas en sanarse.

- _¿La has encontrado Piers?-_ invadió una voz en su mente

- _No, parece que se perdió en el mar-_ mintió con naturalidad

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_ cuestiono el desconocido

 _-Estoy recuperándome, la mujer me disparo antes de caer-_ volvió a mentir

 _-Iré hacia allá-_ dijo firmemente

 _-Claramente, no tengo intenciones de ver a nadie. Hazme el favor de ir y dar aviso que Claire Redfield está muerta-_

 _-¿Seguro?-_ parecía que ese desconocido confiaba bastante el Piers

 _-Sí, esta herida tardara horas en sanar. En cuanto termine regresare a la base-_

Su mente volvió a quedar sola, gesto que agradeció pues mantener los recuerdos para que ninguno de sus compañeros le descubrieran era difícil.

Se levanto de su asiento para ir hacia donde dormitaba la mujer, sus dedos largos se posaron en el vidrio tibio para acariciarlo. No podía esperar a su despertar pues sabía que su compañero vendría tarde o temprano a buscarle y eso pondría en riesgo a la pelirroja.

-Debo marcharme Claire, sin embargo estarás a salvo aquí hasta que Chris venga por ti- murmuro y se quedo mirándole. Su rostro tranquilo era grabado en la mente de Piers quien a su vez cuando supo que era hora salió del lugar.

Pasaron 4 meses y nuevamente la BSAA pisaba territorio enemigo, esta vez tenían la compañía de Leon S. Kennedy y Jill Valentine para asegurarse que recuperar a su hermana fuera menos complicado.

- _Los buzos no han encontrado rastros de ella-_ anunciaba el equipo marítimo por el auricular

-Debe estar viva entonces- respondió Jill

Recorriendo el lugar optaron por entrar al laboratorio donde se desato el caos anteriormente, para cuando bajaron todo seguía igual salvo que alguien estaba dentro de una capsula.

-¡Claire!- gritaron Chris y Leon que de inmediato fueron a su encuentro, al sacarla de ahí el rubio fue quien la sostuvo en brazos

Sin perder tiempo y dado que Claire aun no reaccionaba fue llevada de inmediato a la sede americana de la BSAA, donde al pasar por un riguroso sistema anti biológico fue trasladada a una habitación donde tendría el resto de su recuperación.

Ante los sucesos que pasó, pese a no poder hablar podía oír casi todo. Desde la despedida de Piers donde quiso ir tras de él, pero su cuerpo estaba dormido y solamente escucho sus pasos desvanecerse. Tras ello el silencio reino durante mucho tiempo, no supo cuanto pero la voz familiar de Chris y Leon aliviados de verla además de su cuñada supo que estaba a salvo.

La primera noche solo fue testigo de cómo su cuerpo era un ratón de laboratorio donde sentía los pinchazos de las agujas para tomar muestras de sangre asegurándose de que no estuviese infectada y nuevamente esa paz. Chris pedía perdón por haberla abandonado tanto tiempo pero las misiones sobre atacar a los 5 aplazaron su búsqueda. 2 de ellos fueron asesinados y sus cuerpos puestos a disposición de la BSAA. La pelirroja se alarmo al pensar que tal vez Piers estaba entre ellos pero notar la indiferencia con la que hablaba supo que seguía a salvo o al menos aun no se encontraba con Chris.

Los rayos de un sol asomándose con lentitud fue lo primero que vio, luego un suave ronquido familiar hizo que fijara su vista en la figura de su hermano mayor quien, dormía de manera incomoda pero aun así no se disponía a separarse de su hermanita.

-Chris- anuncio con suavidad su nombre mientras lo sacudía un poco, a cambio recibió un quejido indicando que le dejara dormir –Chris- volvió a repetir

-¿Ah?- se tallo sus ojos para ver que su hermana le dedicaba una sonrisa -¡Claire!- grito abrazándole al instante

-Auch… Vas a romperme otra vez la costilla- bromeo mientras le daba unas palmadas de confort

-Tus costillas parecieran nunca haberse roto, esa maquina soldó tus huesos sin necesidad de cirugía- expreso alejándose para tomarla de los hombros –Yo lo- su hermana poso un dedo en sus labios

-Estoy viva, así que no pidas disculpas sin motivos- dijo retirando su dedo

-Fue gracias a esa cosa, de no ser por eso tus pulmones quizá se hubiesen desangrado en un día- y el miedo por un momento le invadió –Al menos pudiste entrar en ello y salvarte-

-No fui yo- contesto bajando la mirada, su mano derecha apretó la sábana blanca –Fue él-

-¿Quién?- no entendía en nada a quien se refería

-Piers- y su nombre provoco una melancolía

-Claire… Piers falleció hace mucho tiempo- por primera vez no creía en su hermana

-Y alguien lo encontró para traerle a la vida y utilizarlo como marioneta- la sola idea de recordar como los científicos usaban torturas psicológicas con el fin de hacerlos obedecer le enojo

-Eso es imposible- negaba tal hecho

-Todo tiene sentido. La capsula lo trajo a la vida, estaba infectado y la sangre de Jake se encargo de evolucionarlo volviéndole a su aspecto humano-

-¿Jake? ¿Qué sabes de él Claire?- una joven rubia se acerco para tomar las manos de la pelirroja y suplicarle con la mirada alguna noticia

-¿Qué pasa con Jake?- respondió sin enterarse de nada

-Fue secuestrado hace dos meses, le hemos buscado pero es como si lo hubieran borrado del mapa – respondió Chris

Sin duda los 4 meses que ella no estuvo físicamente en el mundo sucedieron tantas cosas. Jake y Sherry salieron durante una misión, donde ambos fueron interceptados para finalmente llevarse únicamente a Jake Muller. De ahí como si se tratara de un trueque los dos proyectos Fénix fueron localizados, Jill Valentine supuso que se trataba como una especie de recompensa por el hijo de Wesker pero he ahí las dos incógnitas ¿Quién estaba tras todo esto? ¿Con que motivo realmente?

 **Y les dejo con la duda, dirán que no he incluido el romance y es que a mi punto de vista no se amerita por la situación pero ya les daré su dosis. 3 hermosos review es como navidad pero en pleno octubre. Hasta este punto he pensando incluir a Leon como posible prospecto de Claire pero no sé, tengo mis dudillas. Cierto, me he enamorado de las parejitas de un anime/manga Nanatsu no Taisai, creo que estoy pensando en hacer uno. Ya les dire hahaha. En fin, gusten de la lectura y un besazo además de un abrazo virtual para ustedes. Bye bye**


End file.
